


Visiting hours

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, J2, M/M, Sex, hospital room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both J’s are visiting their girlfriends who are sharing a hospital room and can’t keep their eyes, then hands, off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting hours

Jensen fought to keep his eyes from rolling again, since last time he got scowled at, though it was a losing battle. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be there for his girlfriend, but this was getting out of hand. The night before he didn’t have a single problem, save for her having to be in the hospital, but she didn’t have a room mate. First thing in the morning though another girl about their age had come in and it all went down hill from there. They started talking and he’s not sure that they ever were going to stop and Jessica wasn’t going to let him leave. Sure he could have just gone down to the gift shop or tried to find the cafeteria but he wasn’t in the mood to search.

“And then I told him.” The other girl, who they learned was named Stephanie, was in the middle of of story, stopping when there was a knock on the door.

The three in the room looked up and Jensen had to stop his jaw from dropping, his eyes looking over the male that just walked in. He was tall, muscled, longer hair and dimples when he smiled. And Jensen wanted nothing more than to bend him over and make him scream.

“Jared.” Stephanie smiled, reaching for him, hugging and kissing him before he let go and stood back up straight.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

“Bah, like crap, they won’t stop poking and prodding at me.” She pouted.

“Well it’s better than how you were feeling before.” He chuckled, before looking over at the other two in the room.

Jensen felt his stomach churn a little when Jareds eyes landed on him, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Oh, yea,” Steph said. “This is Jessica and Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said, walking around the other girls bed and shaking first Jessica’s hand and then Jensens.

Part of Jensens brain knew he held on a moment to long as he said his ‘Nice to meet you too’ but the way Jared swallowed hard again was worth it.

“So anyway.” Stephanie said, starting again on her story.

Jensen couldn’t help to laugh when Jared rolled his eyes, getting the same scowl that he had gotten earlier. The other male pulled up a chair, setting it next to Jensens, between the beds.

“Don’t worry, I got the same thing earlier for rolling my eyes.” Jensen said in a stage whisper.

Jared chuckled, making Jensens heart skip a few beats before going back to normal, listening to the girls talk.

If he was having trouble keeping his attention on what the girls were talking about before, he had no hope now. Watching Jared out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other doing the same, his tongue moving out to wet his lips nearly compulsively. Every time he would see that flash of pink another strike of heat made it’s way through his stomach.

He was just about to go out of his mind when an opening presented itself, in the form of the nurse coming in.

“Hey babe, I’m getting kinda hungry, so I think I’m going to go find the cafeteria,” Jensen said, standing. “Would you care to try and help me work my way through the maze that is this hospital, Jared?”

Jared nodded a little, standing. “You don’t mind, do you baby?” He asked, looking at Stephanie.

“Not at all, we need a little just girl time.” She smiled, making both men snort a little before making their way out of the room.

The walk to the elevator was quiet, just the sound of their footsteps and the random noises and voices coming from the rooms they passed. Pushing the down button, they waited, then stepped into the empty box. Hitting the ground floor button, they watched as the doors closed and it started going down. Jensen didn’t even realized he had moved until he had Jared pressed against the wall, their lips sealed together. He expected at least a little fight, not for Jared to whimper into his mouth, wrapping his hands up into his hair, kissing him back. The floors went by quicker than either wanted, soon enough it stopped on the ground floor, making them pull apart. 

Jared had a dazed look on his face as Jensen pulled them out of the elevator, following the signs towards the cafeteria. Finding a small hallway that lead to a bathroom, Jensen lead Jared down and into the bathroom. Locking the door, Jensen pushed Jared against the door again, pulling him down into another heated kiss.

“God you’re lucky I didn’t do something to you the second you walked into that room.” Jensen groaned against his lips, hands running over Jareds stomach.

“Don’t think I would have complained.” Jared moaned, Jensens thumbs flicking over his nipples, before kissing him again.

Soon enough just grinding against Jared wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“Can I fuck you, please?” Jensen groaned, hands finding the others ass, holding him tight against him.

“Yea, fuck, yea.”

Neither had anything, but thankfully the bathroom had little packets of medical lube, which Jensen didn’t want to think to long on. Bending over the sink, Jared let him pull his pants down, goosebumps covering his exposed skin. Ripping open the packet he covered his fingers, trailing them over his hole before pressing one in. They both moaned as it slid in easier than it should.

“Like something else than just your girlfriends wet pussy?” Jensen groaned, slipping another finger in.

“Fuck.”

“Does she press her pretty little fingers into you or do you do it yourself, thinking about a nice hard cock splitting you open?”

“Myself, fuck, do it myself. She doesn’t like it, fuck fuck fuck, Jensen please.”

“Want my cock, Jared? Want me to fuck you like a big boy like you needs?”

“Yes, want it, want it.”

“You clean?”

“Yea, I’m clean.” Jared moaned as Jensens fingers crooked against his prostate.

“Good, cuz I’m going to make a mess of you.”

Pulling his fingers out, Jensen worked on getting his cock out before putting more lube on himself. Gripping Jareds hip, he lined himself up, pressing in slowly. Slowing down every time Jared made any sound of pain, but soon enough he bottomed out.

“Fuck you feel so good.” Jared panted, holding on tight to the sink as Jensen started to move.

As the elder started to pick up speed, Jared had to bite his lip, trying to keep the noise down. The last thing he wanted right now was to stop, not when Jensen felt amazing inside of him, filling him up so good. It had been way to long since he had been with a guy and Jensen was just right for the part.

“Going to come so deep in you, going to be still dripping when we get back to the room.” Jensen moaned, low in his ear as he grasped Jareds cock.

If he had it his way, they would have gone for hours, but they couldn’t be too long. Sure the girls would have each other to talk to, but it would look odd especially if they didn’t come back with food.

“Want you to come for me Jay, make a mess, make me come in you.”

When Jensen started adding a twist to his wrist under his head, Jared didn’t stand a chance, coming only a few moments later. Fucking him harder, Jensen pulled him back against him, moaning into his shoulder as he filled him up. Resting his forehead against Jareds neck, Jensen gave a few small thrusts, making them both moan. Pulling out slowly, Jensen grabbed a few paper towels and helped clean them up before they pulled their pants back up.

“So, uh, hi.” Jensen said as Jared turned and pulled him against him.

“Hi.” He smiled, leaning up for a kiss.

After sharing a few more kisses, they pulled away, both with a smile on their faces.

“So, food?”

~*~

“Did you two get lost?” Jessica asked when the two came back into the room.

“Maybe just a little.” Jensen smiled, setting the brownie he bought for her on her table.

“Wow, lucky I had someone to talk to.”

“I’m sorry Dear.” Jensen said, kissing her forehead before sitting back in his chair.

“Did you bring me something too?” Stephanie asked, as Jared moved near his chair.

“Now why would I do that?” He smiled, putting the cookies on her tray.

“Because of reasons.” She said, picking them up as he sat down.

“Now, which do you guys like better.” Jessica said, listing off a few things.

As the boys answered and found themselves getting sucked into their conversation, Jared fought to keep the smile off his face. A piece of paper with Jensens number on it and a agreement to meet after they both leave, making good use of an empty apartment. And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
